


Hand in the Cookie Jar

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-12
Updated: 2007-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouya could get used to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand in the Cookie Jar

"No. That's not quite right," Yamato said, coming up behind Kouya and slipping her arms around her waist.

"What do you mean?" Kouya asked, embarrassed that she couldn't keep a slight hitch from her voice at the feel of Yamato's breasts pressed up against her back.

"Like this," Yamato said as she placed her hand over Kouya's and began guiding her movements. "You have to use quick firm strokes until everything is moist. Then you can slow down a bit, take your time, make sure you didn't miss anything the first time around."

The feel of Yamato's hand over her own was hypnotic, and Kouya found herself closing her eyes and letting her take the lead as Yamato's firm, circular strokes slowed and slowed and– 

"Aaagh! Soubi! I'm going home!" Ritsuka shouted. "I can't- this is- this is NOT baking cookies!"

Yamato giggled, let go of Kouya's hand, and dipped a finger in the batter Kouya was still stirring. "Have Kouya and I thanked you properly for letting us bake in your kitchen, Soubi-san?" she asked, then exaggeratedly licked the batter off of her finger – one, two, three – until it disappeared, making Kouya blush and Ritsuka's tail bristle.

Soubi grinned and pinched the tip of Ritsuka's tail, making him jump. "I believe you have now."

Kouya couldn't help herself, even though she was still embarrassed, and she laughed. And when Yamato turned back to her with such affection in her eyes...

Kouya could easily get used to baking cookies.

 **END**


End file.
